fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
I❤Music Pretty Cure Volume♪Crescendo!!
i❤Music Pretty Cure Volume♪Crescendo!! (アイハートミュージックプリキュアボリューム♪クレッシェンド！ or アイ❤ミュージックプリキュアボリューム♪クレッシェンド！, Ai❤myūjikkupurikyuaboryūmu ♪ kuresshendo!!) (pronounced "I Heart Music Pretty Cure Volume Crescendo") is the fifth fanseries by CureBlanc22. It will also have a crossover series with Suite Pretty Cure♪ called [[Suite Volume♪Crescendo Pretty Cure!|''Suite Volume♪Crescendo Pretty Cure!]]. This series has a music theme. Story A few days ago, MusicaLand was attacked by the Tunedefs and their evil queen, Musideath. She was formerly the queen of MusicaLand, but was defeated by a mysterious evil, and now brainwashed by evil, she wants to ban all music in the universe, and she believes the best way to do that is to destroy the source of all happy music, which is MusicaLand, filling up the Silence Meter, and stealing the people's love for music. Headphone-shaped guardians from MusicaLand called Rhymes and Beats were sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cures who heart music and will help save the universe from a depressing silence. Characters Pretty Cure 'Dora Momoka' / '''Cure Pop' Intro: "The musical warrior playing the popular tune, Cure Pop!" Attack: "Lyrical Freestyle", "Idol Smile" Item: Magic Microphone Dora is a 16 year old curvy, ditzy, and careless girl who jump head first into any situation. She gives everyone a cute nickname and is cute and friendly girl who will strike a conversation on just about everything. She LOVES food, especially miso soup. Dora lives with her grandfather, Kouki - whose nickname is "Cookie" -, because her parents moved to Europe. She is an idol singer, but a struggling one because she lost her record deal and can't find another one. It does not deter her from pursuing her dream of being the #1 pop idol in the world, though. Her theme color is Pink and Black and her power is Pop music, specifically J-Pop. Raymone Strumm / Cure Rock and Roll Intro: "The musical warrior rocking and rolling, Cure Rock and Roll!" Attack: "Strumm Barrier", "Rock Star Power" Item: Bass Guitar Raymone is a 17 year old confident, relaxed, composed girl on the stage or as an emcee on RadioStrumm FM, the radio station she works for, but a shy and clumsy girl off of it. She does not sign an autograph or allow paparazzi to approach her because of her shy nature, but despite that, she does appreciate that her fans love her musical skills. Raymone's rival is Mika Jazz, who seems to LOVE being in the spotlight unlike the more soft-spoken Raymone. Her theme color is Midnight Blue and Scarlet and her power is Rock and Roll music. Mika Jazz / Cure Jazz Intro: "The musical warrior jazzing it up, one note at a time, Cure Jazz!" Attack: "Jazz Hands", "Bayou Boom" Item: Harmony Sax Mika is a 17 year old half-Japanese, half-Cajun girl whose jazz skills are second to none. Unlike her rival Raymone, Mika is outspoken, loud, and proud. She has a very high IQ and creative. She is a big eater, her favorite food is fried chicken and anything spicy. She goes absolutely nuts when it is hunting season which is her favorite season. She learned hunting from watching Goose Dynasty, a show she would make a cameo appearance in. Her theme colors are Maroon and Dark Gold, and her power is Jazz music. Farrah Fallon / Cure Blues Intro: "The musical warrior fiddling broken hearts, Cure Blues!" Attack: "Heartful Fiddle Tune", "Soulful Sound" Item: Melody Fiddle Farrah has been depressed lately. A year ago, Her boyfriend of 3 years, Daisuke, left her, her brother, Seito, died climbing Mount Fuji, and 2 days later, she lost her poodle, Casey, from a careless driver running her over. Most of her songs are about broken hearts and dealing with the losses she has suffered, but in a way, she is happy when she is expressing it because it alleviates her soul. She is 18 years old. Her lifelong friend is Tia Nash, who has had similar problems in her life, and easily related to her. Her theme color is Blue, and her power is Blues music. Sonya Kana / Cure Metal Intro: "The musical warrior playing the black tune, Cure Metal!" Attack: "Heavy Metal", "Skull Barrier" Item: Metal Guitar Sonya is a 15 year old Korean girl born in Shinon, Tokyo who became a metal singer on a group called Black Samurai. People call her overly emotional when even the slightest thing goes against her, and often assume she is an emo because of her style and her shyness, but she is really genuinely nice and hates to see people suffer, so if anyone. She collects samurai swords. She hides her Korean heritage because if someone found out, they would make fun of her. Her theme colors are Black and Gray, and her power is Heavy Metal music. Laira "DJ Lala" Rappaport / Cure Hip-Hop Intro: "The musical warrior rapping the hip-hop tune yo! Cure Hip-Hop!" Attack: "Turntable Remix", "Boombox" Item: Lovely Turntable Laira, known by her friends and family as Lala, is a 15 girl who is a poet and writer. She is hot-blooded and a competitive girl who hates to lose. She is a quarter Jewish from her maternal grandmother from Chicago, but doesn't mention it to anyone because she fears getting picked on for being part Jewish in a former Axis power country. She first got into hip hop and reggae when she wanted to learn English, so she listened to American music, and a friend of hers gave her Tupac, Lil' Wayne, Drake, NAS, and Bob Marley CDs. Her friend also happened to work for the biggest stars in hip hop, so when her friend took Laira to a concert to meet rap stars, Laira was star struck. Laira used to hate America because of them nuking Japan in WW2, and a bad experience with an American tourist who was mean to her, but she learned English and listened to many American rap stars. She loved to rap, but loved her job as a DJ more. She has dreadlocks, acts like a Rastafarian, and often wears a Bob Marley t-shirt, even though Marley is a reggae, not hip hop singer. Her theme colors are Green, Black, and Red, and her power is Rap (and reggae) music. Tia Nash / Cure Country Intro: "The musical warrior playing the maverick tune, Cure Country!" Attack: "Country Girl Jam", "Nashville Sound" Item: Nashville Banjo Tia is a sweet, blonde, 18 year old girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. She grew up in rural Japan and goes on adventures looking for treasure. Her real last name is Ota but changed it to Nash hoping to start her country music career. She is a hardcore environmentalist and an animal rights supporter, and like Hayden Panitteire, openly cried when she saw fishermen slaughter dolphins, and ever since, became a vegetarian, and to this day, is scared of people eating meat next to her. Her theme color is Brown and Yellow, and her power is Country and Western music. [[Doanne Della Donna|'Doanne Della Donna']] / Cure Electronica Intro: "The musical warrior playing the exciting tune, Cure Electronica!" Attack: "Love Synthesizer", "Trance Trounce" Item: Synth Piano Also known as D3, D-San, or D-Cubed, Doanne is a 20 year old, red haired, tan skinned beautiful actress and electronic music artist born in Rome, Italy. She is a refined girl who liked paintings and going to museums around the world. She felt bored with her family and current set of friends having the same personality liking the same stuff, so she sought to deviate from them and listened to a wide variety of music, with electronic music being her favorite. She became an artist in disco and house music playing in clubs and bars, and became a Latin music dancer. She was the lead actress in a popular movie where she turned to music and breakdancing to avoid poverty and dangerous gangs in an Eastern European slum, and it was very popular with her teammates. She enjoys Italian food, and ever since moving to Japan 6 years ago, she enjoys sushi and eating food out of a chopstick in general. She attends Yomiuri Giants baseball games and is a huge fan, and often wears a baseball cap with their logo. Her theme color is Orange and her power is Electronic music. MusicaLand Rhymes / Shoji Shirabe Rhymes is the oldest of the headphone mascots. He is Beats' brother. He came to Earth after the Tunedefs attacked MusicaLand. His human alias is Shoji Shirabe (調 小路, Shirabe Shoji). Beats / Miyabi Shirabe Beats is the youngest of the headphone mascots. She is Rhymes' sister. He came to Earth after the Tunedefs attacked MusicaLand. Her human alias is Miyabi Shirabe (調 雅, Shirabe Miyabi). Tunedefs Queen Musideath The leader of the Tunedefs. She was once the queen of MusicaLand, but she was defeated by a mysterious evil spirit and was corrupted. Sombatone The monsters of the day. The name comes from somber + tone. Family Kouki "Cookie" Momoka Dora's grandfather who was a former sumo wrestler. Other Characters Yusuke Yamagato The Phil Robertson of Japan, and the main character of the show Goose Dynasty. He hunts ducks and all kinds of animals for a living. He is Mika's favorite celebrity. Items Crescendo Player The transformation device that looks like an iPod. It's activated with "Pretty Cure, Music Play!" Crescendissimo Player The upgraded version of the Crescendo Player that makes the Cures go to their Crescendissimo Cure forms. [[Magic Microphone|'Magic Microphone']] Cure Pop's weapon, a cute microphone. It's used for the upgraded form of Idol Smile, and for Lyrical Freestyle. [[Bass Guitar|'Bass Guitar']] [[Harmony Sax|'Harmony Sax']] [[Melody Fiddle|'Melody Fiddle']] [[Metal Guitar|'Metal Guitar']] [[Lovely Turntable|'Lovely Turntable']] [[Nashville Banjo|'Nashville Banjo']] [[Synth Piano|'Synth Piano']] Locations Shinon, Tokyo (シノン, Shinon) The city where the series takes place. It is a fictional Tokyo neighborhood. MusicaLand A beautiful land of music. It was attacked by the Tunedefs. Episodes Episode 1: "Precure no Sounds Good! Dora transforms into Cure Pop!" Trivia *In Suite, there's the Crescendo form, and in ILMPCVC!!, there's the Crescendissimo form. * The first syllable of all of the Cures' names sounds like "do re mi fa so la ti do", respectively. *Beats gets her name from the Beats by Dr. Dre headphones. *This is the first CureBlanc22 fanseries to have a main antagonist that is a female. *All of the episode titles introducing a Pretty Cure will have a reference to a song of their genre like "Precure no Sounds Good!" (a reference to an AKB48 song called "Manatsu no Sounds Good!") for the 1st episode where Dora becomes a Precure. **And that's the second AKB48 reference in all of CureBlanc22's fanseries. *Goose Dynasty gets its name from the American show Duck Dynasty. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:I❤Music Pretty Cure Volume♪Crescendo!! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Music Themed Series